


Sensei To Oji

by campsuga



Series: Daisuga Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aquariums, DaiSuga Week, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Simp Daichi, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campsuga/pseuds/campsuga
Summary: I ended up with Baby Shark in my head for the next hour, I now pass it on to you.Also, this is Day 2 of Daisuga Week 2020 with the theme Museums/AquariumsNot beta'd. Nor will it ever be.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Daisuga Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Sensei To Oji

_There he is again_ , Sawamura Daichi thinks as he looks at the man on the other side of the room from him. This man happens to be the one of the other many visitors of the aquarium on this Saturday afternoon. This gray haired, pale skinned man seems to be traversing through the same rooms, halls, and sections of the aquarium at the same pace as him.

“That way!” shouts the three-year-old perched on his shoulders.

Well, him and his tired-from-walking nephew named Yuki.

Daichi walks to the direction to where his rider is pointing to, the _really_ big tank of sting rays. While his nephew oohs and aahs at every graceful flap of the closer sting rays, Daichi’s eyes strain to look towards the direction of his mystery man.

He was carrying a sizeable sketchbook and a pencil case. Maybe he’s an art student studying the anatomy of marine animals. Maybe he’s a manga artist trying to get references for his latest chapters. Maybe he’s an architect or engineer specializing in building aquariums or terrariums. Whatever the man does, Daichi can’t help but stare at the man’s face, arms, back and everything else.

He has been looking at the man for quite some time now and Daichi notices something intriguing. The man stands by the corner of one of the viewing panes of the tanks, tapping the glass where the one big turtle is passing by. The little tuft of hair sticking out at the top of his head wobbles and noticeably, a group of fish and other marine life are, to a point, congregating to where the man is.

Daichi feels a tug on his ears to head to a different location but when the man moves and walks to the other end of the viewing pane, his feet stays planted where they are.

Again, the man looks out into the tank, trying to get the attention of the moon fish a few meters away. His gray tuft again does a little wobble like it was a little antenna and again, the same group of fish gather around where the man is.

Daichi doesn’t know whether to think it was something magical or adorable or both. He was just about to turn away from the man when there was a scream coming from above his head.

“Waaaaaaah! Dai-oji! Looooook!” Daichi looks up to see pointing towards the object of his attention for the past hour or so.

He looks at his nephew and then looks at the man, again, but this time, the man is looking towards their direction. With a smile, he awkwardly waves and slowly walks towards them. Daichi internally panics while his nephew seems to have seen a celebrity for all he knows.

“Suga-sensei! Look, sensei, we’re at the aquarium too!”

“Sensei?” Daichi was about to peer up to his nephew’s face when he got distracted by the man’s chuckle. Suddenly, he decided right then and there that he would like to hear that sound repeatedly.

“Yuki-chan, you’re going to have to behave if you’re in the aquarium, alright?” The man puts a finger in front of his lips, signaling Yuki to take it down a notch. And he throws in a wink as well.

Now that he’s able to see the man up close, Daichi decides that he also would like to transform into that very finger and be the recipient of many more winks such as that one. Whatever it was, it hit Daichi like a truck – but like, in a good way. The best possible way a person could be hit by a very large moving vehicle.

“Hi, I’m Suga-sensei, I mean, Sugawara Koushi but just Suga is fine, I work at the daycare where Yuki goes,” the man holds out a hand while still talking, “Since I know his dad and Yuki keeps raving about his Dai-oji, I’ll be assuming that you are his uncle?”

Daichi is still staring at the hand when he realizes that he needs some semblance of social skills and ends up staring at the most beautiful brown eyes he’s ever seen on a living being. He’s almost forgotten about introducing himself but recovers by stuttering and sputtering all over the place, “Dai-oji. I’m Dai-oji.”

Another chuckle. This time Daichi definitely refers to it as “cute.” Daichi wants to hear it again but then realizes what he literally just said, “No, wait. Sorry. No. Not Dai-oji. Well, Dai-oji but also Daichi,” he pauses, takes a deep breath and slowly says the next sentence, “My name is Sawamura Daichi. I’m Yuki’s uncle. It’s a pleasure to meet you and would you like to have dinner sometime?”

“What?”

“Coffee! Coffee? Would you like a coffee to make up for interrupting your afternoon in the museum?”

“We’re in an aquarium.”

“We are, aren’t we?”

Daichi knows he looks like the most socially inept person on the planet. By this time, it would be concerning how Yuki’s mom could have ever entrusted her son to him. But Daichi can’t help but look at the man’s smile towards him and how it makes him feel seen, appreciated even. It was a shy smile, like he was trying to stop a smile from breaking or he was looking at a puppy that was trying its best to run in a straight line.

“Suga-sensei, let’s have some ice cream! Dai-oji said we were going to get ice cream later.”

“Is that true, Dai-oji?” There was a teasing tone coming from Suga-san and Daichi could not have been more thankful for his nephew’s insistence on ice cream.

“Yes, Suga-sensei, please join us for ice cream. Yuki would really like that.”

“Well, I sure hope that you would too, Dai-oji.”

As Yuki was celebrating his ice cream with quieter yells, still perched on his uncle’s shoulders, Daichi was still looking at the beautiful man’s eyes with the biggest, stupidest grin ever with a growing blush across his entire face, “I’ve never wanted to skip the shark tank ever in my life just to have some ice cream.”

The now trio starts walking towards the shark tank with the paler of the two sporting a matching blush on his face that seems redder and brighter than the one on Daichi’s face. Both are suddenly quiet, shy, awkward as they walk towards the shark tank with Yuki practically yelling out the lyrics to “Baby Shark.”

“So, what’s the sketchpad for,” Daichi says as he makes his attempt at small talk.

\--

They saw the sharks and they also got the ice cream, but I think what mattered more was that Daichi got Suga’s number and Daichi also got a date for next Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up with Baby Shark in my head for the next hour, I now pass it on to you.
> 
> Also, this is Day 2 of Daisuga Week 2020 with the theme Museums/Aquariums
> 
> Not beta'd. Nor will it ever be.


End file.
